


Must Love Spiders

by streakmad29



Series: A Mother Love [1]
Category: Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streakmad29/pseuds/streakmad29
Summary: When Tony Stark was sixteen she was kidnapped. What happened during that time, she couldn't tell you but three weeks after her rescue she found out she was pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

Toni Stark was in shock. The doctor was going on about health care for the next five months. 

"But I've never had sex?" Toni blurted out.

"Well I can assure you that you are in fact pregnant," The doctor told her.

"Oh god," She cried," Mother is going to kill me. I'm going to be the scandal of the year."

"Miss Stark," The doctor started, " If you don't want to keep the child, there are options available to you."

" I'm not aborting my baby," Toni informed the doctor," But I will be looking into adoption. I'm too young to be a good mother and there is no way I'm inflicting my parents on an innocent baby."

"Miss Stark," The doctor told her," I understand what your saying and I have a suggestion. My nurse Mary Parker can't have children but is amazing with them. Her husband is Richard Parker."

"I'm a student of his," Tony told the doctor," His a great teacher and really loves his wife. His always talking about her."

"Might I suggest a private adoption so," The doctor enquired.

"Tell her to call her husband and to get him here soon," She spoke softly. 

The doctor left at once to let Mary know what was happening and Toni was suddenly alone. And as always, when she was scared or confused, she phoned Edwin Jarvis. The man she always wished was her father. The man she loved more than anyone.

"Stark resident," A familiar British accent answered on the third ring.

"Jarvis," Toni sobbed," I'm in big trouble."

"I'm on my way," Jarvis promised Her," Just tell me where I'm going."

"I'm at the doctor's office nearest campus," Toni cried.

"I'll be there in twenty," Jarvis reassured her as he hung up to make his way to her.

Knowing that all she could do now was wait, Toni sat staring blankly at the wall. Jarvis would help her threw this. He would help her threw anything. A baby was too important for her to mess up with. She had seen what growing up with parents who just needed an heir was like. She wanted better for the baby inside her. 

The Stark line would continue some day but at sixteen Toni wasn't ready to try and make an name for herself and also be a single mother. Especially to a child of what could only have been rape. She might not remember what happened when she was kidnapped but she knew that before she had been a virgin.

The door opening to reveal a small brown hair woman, shocked her into awareness.

"Oh hello dear," The woman greeted her warmly," I didn't know anyone was in here. Doctor Fell asked me to meet him in here with my husband. I guess he forgot you were here. His such a scatter brain is Doc Fell but don't let on I said that. I like this job."

"You look like me and act like me," Tony blurted out.

"Well thank you for the compliment but personally I think your way better looking," The woman told her as she held out her hand," I'm Mary Parker."

"Your husband is one of my college professors," Toni replied," He is always talking about you and how lucky he was to find you."

"Your in college?" Mary asked in surprise," You look about fifteen."

"Sixteen as of two weeks ago," Toni informed her and gave her a slight smile.

"Are you ok?" Mary asked her," You look so sad."

"I'm very sad," Toni told her," But I'm hoping that together we can make each other happy."

"I'm very confused," Mary replied," How can we make each other happy?"

"I'm pregnant," Toni announced, as both Jarvis and Richard Parker burst into the room," And I want you to raise my baby."

The silence that greeted that statement wasn't unexpected. Toni looked quickly to Jarvis, to see how he was handling the news. He was moving towards her and Toni couldn't help but flinch. She knew in her heart that Jarvis would never strike her but she was brought up by an alcoholic, who thought a woman's place was in the kitchen and the bedroom. Having a daughter who had surpassed him in the brains department at eleven, hadn't help.

Jarvis saw the flinch but acted like he didn't. He would have given anything for a child of his own but as Toni was the child of his heart, He had held his tongue, so that his Angel, would always have him near. He knew why she was giving away her child and by god did he support her decision. 

Howard and Maria Stark should never of had a child. They thought that a child would be perfect for pictures. They forgot that children grow up. That they have brains and want to do what their parents do. And Toni Stark was everything a parent should of been proud of. She had made her first circuit board at seven. Was in high school at ten. In college at thirteen.

Toni Stark was a child genius and if she wanted to give her child away the Edwin Jarvis would stand by his Angel. And be there for the hard parts.


	2. Chapter 2

Mary Parker knew, when she saw the young woman in Doctor Fell' s office, that her life was going to change. She never expected it to mean that she was about to become a mother. That had always been a pipe dream. Something to wish for but not something they could afford.

"Won't your parents want to keep the child?" She asked.

"Mrs Parker," Edwin Jarvis answered," In complete honesty, The Starks shouldn't of had Toni. If it wasn't for myself and her aunt Peggy, She wouldn't even be alive. Toni was kidnapped ten times before she was nine. Everytime, Howard told the police that he wouldn't pay a ransom. That if Toni was really smart, she'd find her own way out."

"I want my child to grow up happy and safe in the knowledge that his parents love him and would kill for him," Toni informed the Parkers," I'm not going to be in your life but I'd like to be kept informed of his or her life. I just want to know his ok. And if ever you need something from me, if his sick and needs me or one of you is sick and needs money or a babysitter, I'll be at the other end of a phone. Just one call away. I only have a small request."

"If it's possible," Richard Parker spoke for the first time," I know we'll do out best to try and make it happen."

"I've always like the name Peter for a boy," Toni informed them," And I'm pretty sure the baby is a boy. I think it's a suitable name for a Parker."

 

"That's perfect," Mary agreed," It's also my father's name. So no one will question it. I'd like to suggest something?"

Tony looked confused but nodded for her to continue. 

"I think you should stay with us for your pregnancy," Mary informed her," This way you can get to know myself and Richard better. I also think that for the first year after the baby's birth you should stay near by. I don't think you know how hard it's going to hit You, Once you've handed over your child to us."

"I think I'll wait until that time before I decide," Toni told them.

"I'd like a DNA test done," Richard blurted out and blushed when everyone turned to look at him.

"Only if it's just us that does it," Toni agreed," I can get us into any system to run the results against."

"I didn't need to know that," Mary told them," I have a feeling this baby will be smarter than me by it's third birthday."

"I hope his just smart enough," Toni told her," I hated been called a genius."

"Well from now on I'm going to call you wonderful," Mary told her happily," Your the second best thing to ever happen to me."

"Is Richard the first?" Toni asked her, enjoying the one handed hug Mary was giving her.

"Yup," Mary agreed," Never been as happy to be clumsy as I was that day."

"It's funny," Toni informed her," How smiliar we are to one another."

"It's also good for the baby's future," Jarvis injected into the conversation," If the two of you have smiliar traits and the child takes after Toni then they won't notice anything different about themselves unless you tell them."

It was shortly after that that the first meeting broke up. Toni was beginning to get tired. They arranged a move in date for her and then finally Toni was heading back to her apartment. Jarvis was there, opening doors and helping her into the town car he was driving.

" Is everything ok Angel?" Jarvis asked her.

"I'm very confused about how I'm feeling," Toni told him," I know their perfect to raise my baby but I don't think I could live with them now and then just leave cold turkey. Mary is like an older version of me and Richard is like an American version of you."

"I'll be there every step of the way, Angel,"Jarvis told her," I make your excuses to your parents and tell them your working with Doctor Parker on a new project."

"I wish every day you were my father," Toni informed him as he turned into the small kitchen.

"I wish I had taken you away from Howard and Maria, Years ago," Jarvis told her.

"I'm just glad you were there to pick me up," Toni promised him," If you hadn't been there then I can safely say I'd be dead."


	3. Chapter 3

Toni knew three weeks later that her pregnancy was different from a normal one. She was twice the size she should be and was worried something else was wrong. So she rang Mary Parker and asked her and Richard to meet her. Her second call was to an old family friend called Charles Xavier.

Charles arrived first accompannied by his student Hank McCoy. He hid his surprise at the Bump well and greeted her with a hug.

"Wow," He teased," Did you eat a full watermelon?"

"Don't start Charles," Toni pleaded," I was taken two months ago and now I'm pregnant and hormonal. I have no idea who the father is and now I'm worried something is wrong with me and or the baby."

"Toni, calm down," Charles started," I can tell you now the baby is perfectly normal. His fully developed and thinks you and someone called Mary are wonderful. He says he can remember someone saying his father is Steve Rogers."

"The real Steve Rogers?" Toni blurted out," Captain America Steve Rogers."

"He says it's why his so big," Charles told her.

"Oh my god," Toni cried," Mary and Richard won't want a super baby. I can't let Howard Stark ruin another baby. Never mind how did they even get sperm from a long dead man?! Is he sure they said Steve Rogers?"

"I love that baby already Toni," Mary answered from the door way," Nothing would stop me wanting him. I think you are super so why wouldn't Peter be."

"Ya his sure Toni," Charles told her," Guess they had access to something your father had as they mentioned his name."

"Mary I'm so sorry for adding this on to you and Richard," Toni informed Her," But your going to have to be so careful in who you tell about me and Peter. I can't have Howard find out that Captain America has a child out there. He'd kill everyone who stood between him and the child. Especially one with Stark DNA."

 

"We'll be safe," Mary promised her.

"I'll keep watch over them too," Charles told her," I'll keep your family safe. Do you want me to do a search for Captain America while I'm at it. I know we said before that he had to be dead but if his Sperm can live for 40years without issue, we might have too rethink everything."

Toni frowned as she thought of the man she once wished would come and save her from her parents and gave Charles her silent agreement.

Suddenly she was glad she had met Mary and Richard Parker. They would be great parents and should the day come that she could be a mother, then she'd know who to call for guidance. And God help the person who tried to mess with her baby,Peter.

She might not be called mom by him but she'd do worst than a lioness to protect him and his parents.

"Can you tell how much longer I'll be pregnant?" Toni questioned Charles, "I feel like I'm ready to pop over here."

"I get the real feel that his just spending as much time with you as he can," Charles informs Her," He thinks your amazing. And loves when you sing to him. His afraid he'll never hear you sing again."

"I've recorded a full CD of songs for him and a full one of me reading stories for him as well," Toni confessed, "But I promise to show up in person whenever he needs me. Be it to listen to him complain about his parents or to help with homework. I'll be the coolest aunt at plays and sport's days and the queen of the nerds at science fairs."

After she said those words everything moved so quick. Peter Parker was born at 0200hrs on a Wednesday. Toni held him close for five minutes and then handed him over to his parents. Edwin Jarvis was surprised to be allowed hold him but agreed that he was a perfect baby second only to the daughter of his heart.

Three weeks later Toni Stark was front page news for being 'Drunk' at a party. No one wondered about a baby as she wasn't even out of the news three months.

Mary and Richard Parker introduced Peter to Ben and May Parker two days after they brought him home. When asked where and how they came to be Peter's parents, they simply said faith stepped in and they were in the right place at the right time.

Charles Xavier kept his promise and kept careful watch over the Parker family He also did a search for Captain America and wasn't surprised to find muted brain waves from him. He forgot about him as once again Eric came into his life only to be reminded after the funerals of Howard and Maria Stark.


	4. Chapter 4

May Parker hated two people. The first was her sister in law Mary. When they had first met, May was sure they'd get along as they had many things in common. 

The Big thing they had in common was the inability to have children of their own. So colour her surprised when Ben, rang her at work, and informed her about their new son. She of course was excited for them. But when she asked questions about the little boy, Mary ignored her.

Part of her was sure Richard had cheated on Mary. When she mentioned that idea to Ben in passing, he had turned on her. So she kept her thoughts to herself. That was until she found out that if anything happened to Mary and Richard, Peter wouldn't be coming to them. Oh no he would end up with the second person May hated.

Toni Stark was everything May hated in one shape. She was young, beautiful, smart and rich. What's more Peter adored her. If she was in the room then Peter and Mary were all over her. Richard was often found talking shop to Toni as she changed Peter.

Peter would only go asleep when Toni left or if she sang him to sleep. Anytime May came over to play with Peter, he'd cry until Mary put on a certain CD. When May asked who the singer was Mary would just smile and dance Peter around the room.

Often when May would offer to babysit, Richard would laugh and say that they had a permanent babysitter in a neighbour called Edwin. May felt she was missing something huge. And had taken to stopping by unexpectedly in the hope of catching them out.

But she never found anything. She had even tried one night when Edwin was babysitting. The only thing she saw was Toni asleep on the sofa with Peter and Edwin baking in the kitchen. 

While May Parker was trying to figure out what was the big secret about Peter Parker, Shield was busy acting on the information Charles Xavier had given them about Captain America. They had found his body and brought him back to America and with the aid of Stark Enterprises and Xavier Technology they were in the process of defrosting Steven Rogers also known as Captain America.

When Charles told Toni it was time to meet Steve Rogers, She picked up seven photos of Peter, from the first scan to the last one she took. 

The room they had Steve in was as plain as could be. There was no clue as too what time he was in and he was beginning to think he was about to live his own version of The Wizard Of Oz. So when the man in the wheelchair and a stunning brunette entered he was semi prepared for whatever came his way.

"I'm Toni Stark," The woman started," I believe you knew my father. This is my friend Charles Xavier. It's thanks to him we were able to find you."

"Howard didn't have a wife when I knew him," Steve told Her, "I'm guessing I'm missing a lot of years."

"Ya about twenty-five," Charles confirmed, "We have a lot to fill you in on. But we feel we should start with the most important thing."

"I'm not going to like what your about to say am I?" Steve questioned them.

"No you won't like it," Toni started ," But it's something that will bring you great joy. I know it has for me."

"I guess you better tell me so," Steve said as he took a seat on his bed.

"About a year ago I was taken from my dorm room," Toni started, " I escaped as I am well versed in breaking out of hostage situations. Three weeks later I had to go to the doctors as I wasn't feeling great. The doctor told me I was pregnant. Before I was taken I had never had sex. I was a virgin. But what was really worrying was the fact that I was three months pregnant."

"You were raped?" Steve asked gently.

"From what we've put together," Toni answered, " I was injected with sperm. Super sperm."

"Do you mean my sperm?!" Steve exclaimed," Do I, I mean do we have a child?"

"We have a son called Peter," Toni confirmed, " But I'm not raising him. Before you ask why it's for two reasons. One is because I'm still very young and I didn't want Howard and my mother to hurt him the way the hurt me. And the second reasons is if they could take me, then it would of been hella easy to take a baby."

"Do you see him?" Steve asked, "Does he look like you ?"

"I have pictures," Toni told him," And our son would find me if I didn't show up to see him. He isn't a normal little boy Steve. He was able to tell us who his father was before he was born. His perfect and he'll probably have you wrapped around his finger in minutes just like the rest of us."

Toni spent the next hour telling him everything about his son and showing him all the pics of Peter and the Parkers that she had on her phone. She then took a deep breath and told him about the act she was putting on so that no one would look too closely at her friendship with Mary Parker.

"Toni," He told Her, "Your protecting our son. Whatever you have to do i understand. Do i want people to think bad of you? No. But if it means that Peter never gets hurt because of us then I'll join you in every nightclub."

"How are you so calm?" Toni asked him wonderly, "I'd have freaked out in your place."

"I'm freaked out but I'm not alone," Steve told Her, "Your here and I couldn't of asked for a better mother to my child. I wished they had never hurt you but you love Peter. You got him good parents because you were worried about what Howard would do to him. And as he is my son, I know he would of done something."

"You really are a good man aren't you," Toni told him and then she hugged him, "Thank you for understanding."

"I might be a good man but like you I don't know if I would be a good parent," Steve confessed," If Mary and Richard don't mind another uncle in Peter's life, I'd like to meet him."

"Their outside waiting to meet you," Charles spoke up," I took the liberty of contacting them when I saw you looking at the pictures."

Toni laughed as she opened the door, an excited squeal greeted them and then Toni was turning back to Steve with a little boy and a huge grin.

"Meet your son Steve," She smiled at the little boy and then handed him over," Peter, Meet Captain America or to you and me, Steve Rogers your father."


End file.
